


Special Celebrations

by badly_knitted



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Anniversary, Celebrations, Community: fic_promptly, Established Relationship, Far Future, Ficlet, Future Fic, Immortal Ianto Jones, Immortals, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:45:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22719091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Jack and Ianto have returned to earth, and future Cardiff, to celebrate a very special occasion.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: fic_promptly Fills 2018





	Special Celebrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [m_findlow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/m_findlow/gifts).



> Written for m_findlow’s prompt ‘Any, any, still not a grey hair to be found,’ at fic_promptly.
> 
> Set in my Through Time And Space ‘Verse.

Jack stood in front of the mirror, admiring his reflection; he and Ianto were going to celebrate in style tonight. “Check this out! Well over five thousand and still not a grey hair to be found!”

Ianto snorted behind him. “Only because you pull out any you find and dye the rest to make doubly certain. Mine, however, is completely natural.” He came up behind Jack, peering over his husband’s shoulder and helping him with his bowtie. Even after all this time, Jack had never quite got the hang of tying them.

They’d returned to earth in the year 2155 to celebrate the five thousandth anniversary of their first wedding, booking the honeymoon suite at the many times rebuilt St. David’s hotel, which was now a very impressive building that dominated Cardiff’s skyline with its three graceful towers, connected by glass walled walkways that gave glorious views across the bay and the surrounding parkland. Many of earth’s inhabitants had started to make their homes underground in recent years in order to make better use of the surface, so there were fewer buildings visible these days and a lot more trees. Ianto approved in principle, it was much better for the environment, but he rather missed looking out the windows at familiar buildings, although the Millennium Centre still stood proud by a Plas that was now a sculpted garden filled with colourful and fragrant flowers rather than a paved area.

This year also happened to be the two hundredth anniversary of Cardiff being proclaimed the Capital of Wales, which was why they’d chosen it; they could join in the festivities while they celebrated their own happiness. Tonight there was to be a grand ball right here at the hotel, and guests were expected to dress appropriately in vintage styles from the fifties. Both Jack and Ianto were wearing their tuxes with style and grace; the genuine articles, since they’d stopped off in nineteen fifty-five to have them tailor made for the occasion. Ianto wore the pocket watch he’d bought on his first trip into the past with his TARDIS, while Jack wore one Ianto had bought him as an anniversary gift several thousand years ago.

The TARDIS herself wouldn’t be attending the ball; she said she’d watch it through Ianto’s eyes from the park, where she’d planted herself in a grove of oak trees not far from the hotel. She was always happiest outside.

Looking in the mirror past Jack, Ianto straightened his own tie, although it didn’t really need straightening, brushed the shoulders of his jacket to remove non-existent specks of lint, and gave Jack a kiss on the cheek. “Have I ever told you how devastatingly handsome you look in a tux?”

“Not recently.” Jack turned quickly to capture Ianto’s lips in a brief but tender kiss. “You look even better though; Jones, Ianto Jones, double-o mine. If I weren’t looking forward to showing you off and spinning you around the dance floor, I’d throw you on the bed and have my wicked way with you right now.”

“You can do that later. I insist on dinner and dancing first. I’m not that easy,” Ianto said primly, the twinkle in his eyes belying his tone of voice.

“Quite right too,” Jack agreed, grinning. “We didn’t come all this way just for the luxury of a king-sized bed. We can get one of those anywhere, but even with all of time and space to choose from, events like tonight’s are a bit harder to come by.” He offered Ianto his arm. “Shall we?”

“Indeed we shall.” Ianto slipped his hand through Jack’s arm and they started towards the door, feeling like they were walking on air. Ianto wasn’t sure whether that was the hotel’s almost frictionless carpets, or the sheer happiness he was feeling about being back in Cardiff to celebrate two such special occasions, but in truth it really didn’t matter, because tonight was going to be a night of romance and happiness they’d remember for at least the next million years.

The End


End file.
